


Last Stand

by TruebornAlpha



Series: Jock Strap [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hero Scott, Jock Stiles, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Nerd Scott, Rescue Missions, Sciles, Teen Wolf AU, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, season 1 AU, werewolf Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruebornAlpha/pseuds/TruebornAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winter Formal has been ruined, Kate Argent kidnapped Derek, Stiles asked for the bite and Peter demands his bloody revenge. Scott and Stiles stand between the hunters and their alpha as everything falls apart. Worst. Prom. Ever.</p><p>Part of a <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/126885">Season 1 AU</a> where Scott and Stiles weren't friends and never met until High School.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Stand

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by Loz's amazing AU [here](http://lozenger8.tumblr.com/post/88246964021/initially-written-for-mating-games-but-i-messed) and [here](http://lozenger8.tumblr.com/post/88264026251/tofixtheshadows-replied-to-your-post-initially). We just couldn't resist playing in her world! What would it be like if Stiles didn't grow up with the boy who taught him how to be kind and Scott didn't have anyone who believed in him so hard he learned to believe in himself?

They actually thought things would go well. With fancy suits stashed under Scott’s bed, lingering touches, and a rough idea of where Derek Hale was (“ _\- kidnapped, captured, whatever, the Alpha showed me, Scott in my head; he showed-! I’m sorry, I’m sorry._ ”), they thought they had something like a fighting chance. Stiles just wouldn’t stop touching Scott, with hands that were sometimes claws, and eyes that belonged to a monster but were so different that Scott’s vibrant blue. He could still drive though. Stiles counted that as a win. As his Jeep crossed into the preserve, he second-guessed that. 

Stiles had never cared for the forest until now. He was as involved in environmental conservation as the next person, sure, but this was something else entirely. This was torture. Everything was so loud. Every snapping twig and rustling leaf… Every smell, every sight. Stiles couldn’t open his eyes, not all the way. He could still see every blurred outline in agonizing detail, like a smudged drawing of neon chalk, shot straight into his skull.

He had to stay calm, had to follow  _the Alpha_  Scott the sound Hale -? Had to follow. He tried. He tried so hard. The memory of the werewolf’s howl rang in his ears; Stiles swore it was getting louder. He was running for it, before he realized it, but that was okay. Scott was right there with him. 

___

This was a nightmare, but Scott couldn’t keep a feral thrill from racing down his spine whenever Stiles dragged hands down his skin. It made it difficult to focus on anything else but the way his eyes glowed a molten gold and his scent had changed into something wild. He smiled with too many sharp teeth, taking off through the preserve and running like he never had to stop. The exhaustion was gone and even though he was back in the Preserve for the second time that night, Scott almost felt like laughing as he sped through the trees with Stiles by his side.

He could feel the call and a part of him, so much of him, wanted to answer. Resisting didn’t make any sense when the alpha wanted them to all be pack together. They’d protect their own, this would finally be over and Scott would finally find that place where he could belong. And Stiles…Stiles would be with him the entire time just like he wanted. Scott gave a huffing bark, trying to drive the voice from his thoughts. He could do this, they could hold on to each other and not let _him_ inside. No one else died.

Scott slid to a stop, breathing in the rotting leaves and growing things and the hint of sunrise brightening the horizon. There was something out here and more than one of them and of course, it would lead back to the ashes of the Hale house. The fire was the center of everything, that’s what Stiles had figured out. It was time they demanded answers.

___

Stiles nearly collided with Scott, sneakers skidding on the forest floor. All he could hear was the other wolf’s pulse, and that suited him just fine. He pressed closer, a clawed hand sliding up Scott’s spine to settle on his shoulder. His wolf beckoned him to push further, insisting without words that Stiles had chased this one. He could catch him now… Keep him.

He shook his head like it hurt, shoving his forehead into Scott’s shoulder. “Smell something, Fido?”

They were fighting words for someone who had to speak through a mouth full of fangs. This was the sort of hairy Stiles always wanted to be at 16, but now he couldn’t even appreciate it.

No sooner had he spoken did he sense it for himself. Something - different. Something that made him want to give chase. He was growling before he could identify it. The Hale house was as quiet as the grave it had become. It took Stiles too long to try and think with his human brain. He’d almost forgotten he had it. 

"No one should’ve survived that, but like… Think Sky Fall. Think fucking Home Alone. Secret werewolf tunnels of escape, or other ways in  _fuck_  you smell good.”

___

Scott leaned back into the other boy without a thought, fevered werewolf heat curling between them and almost tangible. “Haha, very funny, Scruffy.” He muttered, distracted by Stiles’s words and he wanted so badly to…

“Geez.” He hissed through his teeth, taking a step away to steady himself. There were in the middle of the friggin woods with the king of all haunted houses looking for Derek Hale of all people and trying to duck the attention of a murderous alpha who could jerk them around like killer puppets. It was _not_ the time to think about make outs. Being around Stiles like this broke through the walls he’d tried to build to control his beast. _Always the worst influence, Stilinski_. “Sorry. Stay focused.” It was good advice, but Scott didn’t sound nearly as convinced as he tried to make himself.

“Werewolf escape tunnels?” He frowned, fishing out the flashlight and shining the beam at the ground as he slowly circled around the ruined house. “Maybe not escape tunnels, more like…a basement. One of those ones with a door on the outside, right? Root cellars or whatever. It’s like I can almost hear…” It was so quiet, he could catch the faint stuttering thump of a foreign heartbeat. It was easier to track when he was shifted and he let the wolf take over, trying to find the source. The howl had come from here, he’d been so sure. His feet scraped against wood and Scott stopped, kicking back the fallen leaves to uncover the latched doors of the cellar. “Bingo.”

___

He was supposed to apologize probably. Stiles couldn’t. What he’d discovered was  _fascinating_. If he ran his hand across Scott’s shoulders, his scent changed, ever so slightly. When Stiles slipped his palm across Scott’s throat, it got betterworse _better_ , and Stiles wanted his mouth there. 

"I can’t fucking do this," he rasped, with more exasperation than fear, but all at once, he was on the move, following after Scott. They didn’t have time for hesitation.

"What is this guy, Batman? Complete with dead family, and fuck I never disliked Batman." Stiles said, making a face. Heresy occurred today. There was a padlock on the door. Stiles was screaming as soon as his fingers curled around it. He grit his jaw, fangs digging into his mouth. Without hesitation, he kicked in the door. Wood splintered beneath his heel, but anger still wrecked his system. His hands were shaking as he looked at them, the lock’s shape burned into his palms, but the damage was already disappearing.

What fun there had been quickly dissipated. Stiles could recognize the smell that hit him now. He’d known it even while human. There was so much blood. The smell of burned flesh made him gag. He held Scott’s elbow, and didn’t know who he was trying to help.

They still went in. Derek Hale looked as bad as they expected.

___

Scott couldn’t stop the low whine as Stiles’s hands kept pulling his attention away from their rescue mission. For the first time, this whole werewolf thing didn’t seem so terrible. They’d need to spend a night or ten exploring what this meant. He was getting his post-prom hookup, god damn it. He’d waited long enough and tonight was supposed to be something special.

It certainly had been something.

“Batman is too grimdark, dude. Captain America, that’s what you want. Guy never had nipples on his uniform.” He winced as Stiles demolished the door, so much for a subtle entrance. The smell was overwhelming and Scott pressed his sleeve against his face to try and filter out some of the misery. What he saw was so much worse. Derek hung limply from chains, burned and bloodied, wires strapped to his side. He look like he’d been there a while and Scott rushed immediately to the older wolf’s side.

“Derek! C’mon dude, help me get him out of these.” He said, digging his fingers into the metal cuffs and pulling back until the lock mechanism snapped. “Derek, are you okay? What the hell happened?”

“Kate Argent.” The words were soft and looked like they cost Derek something important just to say.

“Yeah, got up close and personal with the hunters recently too. And the alpha.” Scott glanced over at Stiles, his new werewolf-i-tude obvious to the Hale.

Derek’s eyes locked on Stiles, curling his lips back in a snarl. “Idiot.”

“Insults later. We’re gonna get you out of here and we’ll fix this, okay? Just lean on me, we’ll get you somewhere safe and we’ll figure out what to do next before the hunters show up and shoot us all in the face.”

___

"Shut the fuck up, dude. You’ve got bat nipples," Stiles snarled, but he’d ducked under Derek’s arm to help support him alongside Scott. That was a mistake. Scott didn’t need the help, and being so close made his head spin.  _Threat_ , his mind screamed, eyes flashing gold, as something more insistent urged him to claim Scott, yelling  _MINE._

Stiles gave pause, detangling himself easily before sagging against a wall. He’d stopped trying to control his shift. He had no inkling of where to start anyway, but Derek sent him over the edge. He wasn’t going to let anyone have Scott. Scott was  _his._

"Dammit, you suck…" He told the wall, trying to shake himself off, voice barely above a whisper. He waved his hand behind him, assuming Scott would show concern because Scott was his, his to keep, his. The scratch of his claws against rock made more noise than the first sounds of gunfire. They found them. Someone found them. Chris Argent and his band of merry assholes. "No- is there another way out of here?!"

The Alpha never had to howl out loud. Stiles still heard it in his bones. He was shaking in his skin, and the voices in his head only grew more harsh. There was no choice. No alternative. The sun was just beginning to rise, but Stiles emerged from the cellar, a monster.

"Hey-!" One of Kate’s hunters had found their path. He almost had a chance to yell out. Stiles barreled into him, and never looked back.

___

“Stiles!” And suddenly, their barely thought out plan fell apart. For a moment, Scott had really thought they were going to make it. They could rescue Derek and regroup with enough time to come up with a real plan to handle the alpha and the hunters and Stiles being bitten and _god_ , why did it all have to be tonight? This was why you never said something was too easy. Bad things always happened.

Scott winced, feeling the call and his body fighting to respond. The hunters had to die, they were the last piece. If they could just die, then everything could go back to normal. He could have Stiles, Derek would be okay, they’d be safe and cared for and Pack. All he had to do was help, Scott liked to help and this way he could protect those he loved from getting hurt. It was the right thing to do. The boy squeezed glowing blue eyes closed, listening to the rapid hum of Stiles’s heartbeat lost in the gunfire. He had to stop this or someone was going to die!

“Scott, don’t!” Derek knew the boy was going to dash out into the fight before he’d moved.

“I have to stop them. Derek, he’s going to get hurt or he’s going to kill someone. I won’t…no one dies. Nobody else.” Scott leaned the injured wolf against the wall. “Stay here, you’re too hurt to fight. I’ll be back, I promise.”

“ _Scott!_ ” The older wolf yelled after him, refusing to be left behind. These idiot kids, someone had to help them or they’d get themselves killed.

Scott burst into the firefight, racing towards Stiles and tackling him hard enough to send the both of them rolling. Everything was a confusion of bullets and yelling and Scott winced as he felt hot metal tear through muscle of his arm. “Stop, stop! Everybody, STOP!”

“Why are we stopping, Scott?” He could feel the voice slide around his skin and shivered, looking up with wide blue eyes at the man who stepped calmly into the edge of the fray. The sight of the new arrival made the hunters pause, regrouping behind Kate who watched with a manic intensity. “

“Of course it would be you.” The hunter sneered, hefting the shotgun.

“Of course it would be me.” The alpha agreed, eyes flickering between the two young wolves crouched low to the ground and the dangerous hunter that would end his bloody streak of revenge. “We’re almost done, Scott. You and your friend, I know how you feel about each other. She’d kill you both if she had the chance, just like she did to my family. One last body and then we’re all safe. It’s over. You know a murderer deserves justice.”

Scott tightened his grip on Stiles, but found himself nodding. If she killed innocent people, then someone had to stop her. They were the only ones who could, the alpha was depending on them. They were protecting people, they were helping… “Who are you?”

“His name is Peter Hale.” Derek said, swaying in the doorway to the cellar, bloody and broken with a look of wounded shock. “He’s my uncle.”

___

There was blood on Stiles’ hands, but its owner was still gasping for breath. He and Scott tumbled across uncut grass, gripping each other like they were afraid one of them would disappear. The bitter stench of Scott’s blood sent ripples of panic through Stiles. a broken whine escaped him as he pawed at his mate’s side, trying to find the source. Stiles pressed Scott into the ground, his hand on the back of the other wolf’s head, like he needed everything he could tap to keep him safe. He missed the bad guy roll call. The Alpha wouldn’t let him miss his rage.

"It’s not murder when you’re putting down mutts." Kate Argent sneered, voice dripping with venom, but she scoped the field with an impassive air. Derek Hale didn’t even ping her radar. Two baby monsters, and their Daddy. This almost wasn’t a fair fight. She didn’t actually care.

Peter roared like he could take down the forest, sending ripples of terrified fury through Stiles’ form. For a moment, he couldn’t think, only smelling blood and fear and everything he wanted to destroy. The ring of bullets shook that off of him. Stiles had never been taught to fight with claws and fangs, but  _tackling_  - there was a reason Coach Finstock was President of the United States.

He ran at the armed hunter before he could think about how dangerous it was. He threw the man to the ground, snarling his victory, but there was already another descending on Derek. Over his shoulder, Stiles caught sight of Scott over his shoulder, and he knew. He just  _knew._

As Derek fought to keep standing, they tackled the human from behind, shoving him down the cellar steps. A gun went off, but their opponent didn’t get to his feet. At least he didn’t he stop breathing. Stiles helped pick Derek up, and didn’t protest when Scott helped. A shriek caught his attention, and he watched Kate Argent try to empty a round of bullets into their Alpha. Something must have hit. Stiles’ head felt like he’d used it to block a sledgehammer.

"We should just let them kill each other," he rasped breathlessly. But he looked to Scott. He always looked to Scott. They weren’t over yet.

___

Scott found himself moving in tandem like he and Stiles were back out on the lacrosse field. It didn’t have anything to do with the wolf, their connection went deeper and Scott found himself smiling with a feral grin. The alpha filled his head with rage and he couldn’t stop it, but at least he could direct it at those who were going after Derek. Protect instead of murder, he could fight for this. The hunter went down under the combined weight of two young wolves and Scott wedged himself under Derek’s arm, helping to life the man to his feet.

“We have to get him out of here!” If Kate had gone through the trouble of kidnapping and torturing Derek, he was a target and it was too dangerous to keep him here. As soon as her attention left the alpha, they’d be dead. The alpha…Peter Hale. Scott couldn’t believe the monster who’d turned him was Derek’s uncle the whole time. Poor guy thought he’d lost his family in the fire only to find out his uncle had been the one to murder his sister and take everything Derek had left. Just one more thing Peter had to answer for.

Peter’s shift was a terrible thing to watch. Bones cracked and rearranged beneath his skin as his entire body pulled itself apart and reformed into something hulking and monstrous. The eyes glowed red and Scott took an instinctive step backwards with a gasp. “Holy…” What the hell _was_ that?! It wasn’t like any of their shifts, it was pure animal with drooling fangs and covered in dark fur. When its head swung in Scott’s direction, the boy almost screamed, the unspoken commands tearing his mind into shreds.

“You think that’s going to scare me?” Kate taunted. “What was it that useless Coach always says? The bigger they are…” She raised the shotgun as the alpha charged, getting off a few rounds before Peter caught his claws in her stomach and sent her flying back.

“No!” No one died, no one. Scott couldn’t bear any more blood. With a snarl and features fully twisted into the wolf, he slipped from beside Derek and launched himself at the alpha. Sharp teeth latched onto the beast’s shoulder and Scott held on for dear life.

___

Someone was howling. It took Stiles too long to realize that was him. His head was spinning with agony he couldn’t place. It didn’t make sense. He was fine. No one had even come close to touching him, but he couldn’t stop. There were a thousand needles digging through the spongy tissue of his brain, and Stiles needed it all to stop. He didn’t stop Derek when he ran off. He couldn’t, not when he was being ripped apart. He could have been worse. Kate Argent couldn’t appreciate who was holding her organs inside her abdomen.

The stench of burning flesh was almost as sharp as gun powder. The Alpha was rotting from the inside out, wolfsbane and charred metal shredding through his most vulnerable parts. He still had the strength to fight on, vicious claws tearing through Scott’s back as he grabbed him, slamming him to the ground. The monster roared in his face, demanding obedience, furious in his victory. Large claws forced Scott back. Crimson eyes were alight with madness. It didn’t matter that Peter’s shoulders trembled, or how he fought to keep leverage. It didn’t matter that he was dying.

 _You’re mine, boy. Submit. I own you. I created you._ The words swam through Scott’s mind, as blood-stained teeth inched closer to his throat. 

_I can destroy you._

___

Scott felt like his mind was unraveling, uncareful claws shredding thoughts before they had a chance to form and threatening to remake him into something broken and horrifying. The worst part was, he wanted to surrender and let it happen. He’d never asked for this, never wanted to have his life taken apart and turned into a killer. He didn’t want Stiles dragged into this or Allison or Derek. He didn’t want to spend his life being hunted and controlled without any agency of his own. Staring into the insanity burning in Peter Hale’s eyes, he wanted it all so badly he shook.

_NO!_

There had never been any reason for Scott to be brave. He’d always been shy and alone, hunched over his Gameboy and invisible unless someone was looking for a target. He wasn’t a hero, no one had ever relied on him and it was hard to believe in yourself when no one else ever had. But beneath the quiet and the awkward had always been steel, a reckless sort of fearlessness without any regard for his own safety and all the more dangerous because of it. He’d stared down Jackson, he’d taken his beating in the woods, they were all bigger and stronger than he was and Scott had never once surrendered. He wasn’t going to stop now with a monster trying to tear out his throat and kill his friends.

He fought to keep Peter’s jaws from closing around his neck, fear crystalizing into something hard and determined in his chest. He _didn’t_ want this. Even staring death in the face, he wished there was another way. Scott howled, his own claws cutting deep through the alpha’s throat in a spray of warm blood that blinded him. The weight was suddenly gone from his body as the monster stumbled back, grasping at its wound in shock as it sank down to the ground. _Impossible, he’d owned the boy. It was impossible._

Scott scrambled back, oblivious to the gore that dripped from his body as he watched his alpha gurgle and lie still. He never saw the red bleed into his own eyes.

___

Something shattered in Stiles’ mind, and for a moment, he struggled to believe he wasn’t dead. Agony that wasn’t his coursed through his thoughts, painful but dimmed, like an old bruise that still throbbed. 

"Scott?" He mumbled, trying to stand. He stumbled, once, falling to his knees, He pushed himself back up, and it felt like he was swimming with molasses. Half of his limbs weren’t working. Stiles couldn’t tell if they were still attached to him. White noise rang through his ears, and a unfamiliar sense of absence settled over his thoughts. He was mourning something he didn’t understand, something he already loathed, but he didn’t stop. "Scott!"

He took in the sight of the Alpha’s silent corpse, before dragging his eyes to Scott’s face in disbelief. A bright red gaze was the last thing he knew before the clearing was flooded with light. The sun couldn’t yet compete. Chris Argent arrived with the threatening click of a thousand unlatched safeties.

Stiles snarled, backing up until he shielded Scott, fangs bared and eyes flashing gold. He thought he could hear the hunter sigh. “Stand down, Scott.”

But his tone pinched when he realized who he was looking at.

"Shoot them, Chris," Kate yelled, words fierce despite her labored breathing. Derek’s features were impassive, eyes darkened with hate, but the clumsy compress against her middle remained steady. "Finish it!"

___

His nerves were electric and Scott was almost positive he could light the entire town if they wired him up. Power crashed through him and left him breathless, at once hyperaware and drowning in it. The feeling rolled him under, pulling free his tenuous control until Stiles’s shout broke through like a lifeline and he grabbed on, locking eyes with the other boy in confused disbelief before he was blinded. Scott blinked glowing red eyes at the hunter, proof of his actions and put a hand on Stiles’s back to steady them both.

“No more killing.” The boy’s words were soft and his voice raw like he’d been screaming. Slowly, ignoring the assault rifles trained on his every move, Scott pulled himself to his feet and stared back at the hunters. A boy against an army. “No more revenge. Your sister killed burned the Hales and the alpha wanted revenge, but he’s gone. I…I’m…” He took a breath, feeling the rightness of the words settle deep into his core even if he didn’t understand what it meant. “I’m the alpha now. Take her home and let it just be over.”

“Chris, you can’t believe them! They’re monsters, you can’t trust anything they say.” Kate hissed. “You have to follow the code.”

“The code.” Chris Argent looked at the tired bloodstained boys standing against him, his daughter’s friends. Even if they were monsters, they were just children. His eyes flickered to Kate, the cruelty written across her face and the way _Derek Hale_ was trying to help her. With a sigh, he gave a signal and the other hunters lowered their weapons. “The code means that we don’t kill children or those who haven’t hurt anyone. You of all people should know better than to try to use the code against me now, Kate, especially after what did. Get her into the car and take her to the hospital. We’ll deal with her later.” The hunters reluctantly moved to lift the wounded Argent from Derek’s hands as she snarled insults. “We’re not done here, Scott. I know what you are, it’s only a matter of time before you hurt someone and then we’ll be back to end it.” Chris gave Derek a pointed look who met his gaze without flinching.

Scott managed a small crooked survivor’s smile. “You might be waiting a long time.”

___

Scott was either a hero or a dead man. Those two weren’t mutually exclusive. Panic flooded Stiles’ veins, and if Argent hurt Scott, if he _killed_ him… Stiles wouldn’t let that happen. He twisted on the balls of his feet, eyes bright and fangs bared, poised to strike a second’s notice. There were a million guns pointed at them, probably. He was terrified, but he was certain, more certain than he’d been about anything else in his life.  He’d already stood by, once, when monsters tried to claim Scott’s life. He wouldn’t let it happen again.

He almost didn’t believe it when Argent walked away.

He was at Scott’s side in an instant, arms wrapped tight around his Alpha’s waist, trying to keep him steady even if he didn’t need it. They watched, stock still, as the hunters rounded up the rest of Kate Argent’s team, more than a few of them rousing from sleep - just not the ones Peter had his claws on. Argent noticed. He pretended he didn’t.

As the hunters drove off, an unfamiliar hand rested on Stiles’ shoulder, squeezing just once before Derek rested it against Scott’s. Stiles didn’t protest. It was a long time before they couldn’t hear the SUVs’ engines.

"We’re going home," He decided at length, gritting his jaw, and looking straight ahead. The sun peaked over the horizon. 

They survived.

___

This wasn’t quite what he had hoped for when he thought about watching the sun rise with Stiles after the formal. The night hadn’t gone remotely to plan and blood dripped from his fingers to gather in shallow puddles in the leaves by his feet. Scott leaned into Derek’s touch, knowing without a word what this meant. It was over and they were pack. They were family. He slung his arms around Stiles’s shoulders, watching the light spill through the trees and burn away the worst night of his life. It might not have been what he’d planned, but at least they had made it to morning.

“Home sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ongoing collaborative work/RP!
> 
> You can find Tmautog's awesome fics on [tumblr](http://tmautog.tumblr.com/tagged/writing) and keep up with this story [here](http://nevertrustastilesthing.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can read Rune/TruebornAlpha [Here](http://fightingforthepack.tumblr.com/) and find her on tumblr at [ Runicscribbles](runicscribbles.tumblr.com)


End file.
